Prince Duncan Silverclaw
Prince Duncan Silverclaw Prince Duncan Silverclaw. Scourge of Brythundria. Prince Duncan Silverclaw the Unconquered Edit Prince Duncan Silverclaw is a fictional character, a sword and sorcery hero published by DC Comics. He first appeared in Silverclaw the Unconquered #1 (June 1975), in which he was created by writer David Michelinie and designed by artist Ernie Chan. Silverclaw Publication information Publisher DC Comics First appearance Silverclaw the Unconquered #1 (May–June 1975) Created by David Michelinie (writer) Ernie Chan (artist) In-story information Alter ego Valcan Scaramax Place of origin Pytharia Abilities Alias Prince Duncan Silverclaw the Unconquered,Prince Duncan Silverclaw Scourge of Brythundria,Prince Duncan Silverclaw the Destroyer, Master swordsman, magical claw on right arm. Similar in many ways to Robert E. Howard's Conan the Barbarian (and, more particularly, Marvel Comics's depiction of him),and DC Comics Claw the Unconquered,(Clonan with bits of material from Prince Corum ,Prince Duncan Silverclaw is closer to a landbased Prince Namor-minus aquatic abilities and Solomon Kane.He also has bits of Jim Starlin's Darklon the Enchanter incorporated into his story. The adventures of Claw, whose real name was Valcan, took place "in the realm of Pytharia" in a vaguely defined setting which resembled Earth's prehistory. His first adventure pitted him against "Occulas of the Yellow Eye," an evil sorcerer and king who was revealed to have murdered Claw's father, who had also had a deformed hand like his son. Occulas had received a prophecy which predicted that a claw-handed man would defeat him, and that prophecy became his reason for persecuting Valcan and his father. Vulcan was given to a farmer to raise as his own Claw's origin was revealed in #9, where Valcan learns that his family is cursed to have demon hands throughout their bloodline as a result of a deal his father made with demons. In later stories it was revealed that Claw existed on the same world (Pytharia) as the original Starfire, which is apparently not Earth. Both Starfire and Claw were revealed as two of the "eternal champions of the Sornaii." The implications of this revelation were never explored, unfortunately, as the series ended in a cliffhanger. Prince Duncan Silverclaw is a wanderer and a barbarian in an apparently Pangean Age who battles various wizards, thieves, monsters, and warriors who cross his path. Unlike Conan, however, Duncan Silverclaw has a deformed, claw-like right hand, the result of a curse which has been placed on his family,by anyone in possession of the Sword of Darkhon Silverclaw.The sword not only is similar to The Sword of Startarus Khonn,it give the user the right to be their to the Royal Throne of Brythundria. The adventures of Silverclaw, whose real name was Valcan, took place "in the realm of Pytharia" in a vaguely defined setting which resembled Earth's prehistory. His first adventure pitted him against "Baron Orascuss Demonheart " an evil sorcerer and king who was revealed to have murdered Silverclaw's father, who had also had a deformed hand like his son. Baron Orascuss had received a prophecy which predicted that a claw-handed man would defeat him, and that prophecy became his reason for persecuting Valcan and his father. Contents Publication history Edit Silverclaw the Unconquered #1 debuted in mid-1975, a period when DC Comics launched a record number of new titles on to the comic book market (16 new titles debuted in 1975 alone). Silverclaw was one of several of these new series which were set in the "fantasy" or "sword and sorcery" genre. (Other such titles include Warlord, Stalker, Starfire, Nightmaster, Tor, and Beowulf, Dragon Slayer.) At the time, DC's main rival, Marvel Comics, had found success in the genre with its Conan the Barbarian comics, and of all of DC's new fantasy characters, Silverclaw most closely resembles Conan in both his character and appearance, except for the fact that Silverclaw has a deformed hand. Silverclaw the Unconquered was published bimonthly up until #9 (October, 1976), restarting again at #10 (May 1978). The entire series was written by Michelinie (though the never properly published #14 was credited to Tom DeFalco) and Chan remained on the title up to #7, with Keith Giffen taking over pencilling duties with #8. With the addition of Giffen, the series began to incorporate some science fiction elements, moving away from its pure sword and sorcery beginnings. The relaunch of the series lasted just three issues, as it was suddenly cancelled with #12 (September 1978) as part of the "DC Implosion" when DC's comics line was drastically cut. The cancellation was so sudden that two further issues of the series had been fully written and drawn. These stories were published in Cancelled Comic Cavalcade #1 in 1978. (However, only 35 copies of that comic were ever officially published.) The character was revived in 1981 for a two part back up feature in Warlord #48-49 (August–September 1981) written by Jack C. Harris with art from Tom Yeates. This series tried to wrap up the story of Silverclaw. Fictional character biography Edit Cover to Silverclaw #1, June 1975 The adventures of Silverclaw, whose real name was Valcan, took place "in the realm of Pytharia" in a vaguely defined setting which resembled Earth's prehistory. His first adventure pitted him against "Occulas of the Yellow Eye," an evil sorcerer and king who was revealed to have murdered Silverclaw's father, who had also had a deformed hand like his son. Occulas had received a prophecy which predicted that a claw-handed man would defeat him, and that prophecy became his reason for persecuting Valcan and his father. Duncan Silverclaw's origin was revealed in #9, where Valcan learns that his family is cursed to have demon hands throughout their bloodline as a result of a deal his father made with demons. In later stories it was revealed that Claw existed on the same world (Pytharia) as the original Starfire, which is apparently not Earth. Both Starfire and Vulcan were revealed as two of the "eternal champions of the Sornaii." The implications of this revelation were never explored, unfortunately, as the series ended in a cliffhanger. It is unclear if Vulcan was also Valcan Scaramax,of later incarnations and did he exist within the Conan Universe ?Obviously,stupidly Claw was a stand in for Conan of Cimmeria.This all appears to be a poor attempt to continue to revive DC Comics Clonan with the Demon hand.Like SHAZAM/the Original Captain Marvel DC Comics never knows when to give up on a bad idea.Just give it to comic book assclown and have him write issue after issue of utter rubbish. Wonder Woman Edit Main article: Ends of the Earth (DC Comics) Claw the Unconscious - I mean Unconquered's first in continuity appearance in over twenty years occurs in Wonder Woman #21 (August 2008), where Wonder Woman and Stalker recruit Prince Duncan Silverclaw and Beowulf for a mission to slay the Demon Lord Dgrth. Justice League: Cry for Justice More Cry for Good Taste. Edit Prometheus uses a missile derived from one of Prince Duncan Silverclaw's gauntlets (described as originating 'circa 13,902 BC') to neutralize Firestorm in Justice League: Cry for Justice #6 (March 2010). Time Masters: Vanishing Point Wish Claw would hit the Vanishing Point and vanish forever.Looks another Trademark Copyright Brand Name Ashcan publication. Edit See also: Rip Hunter Valcan returns in Time Masters: Vanishing Point #1 where he meets Rip Hunter.Whoopy. Red Sonja /Prince Duncan Silverclaw The Unconquered: Devil's Hands #4. John Chan Edit See also: Primal Force Another version of Claw is a superhero character created by Steven Seagle and Ken Hooper. He first appeared in Primal Force #1 (October, 1994). An Asian youth from Hong Kong, this Prince Duncan Silverclaw has no direct ties to the original Prince Duncan Silverclaw, although he bears an identical misshapen hand. Claw's real name was John Chan. He was also known as Jackie Chan,until the lawsuits showed up.He then chanher his name to Bruce Lee or Bruce Li,until those lawsuits again showed up.He then began using Jim Kirk ,the Clonan with a Corum demon hand.But this made him a laughing stock everywhere.He then tried calling himself Clonan the Barbarian.Clonan the Trumpanzee. Chan became the Prince Duncan Silverclaw after buying an ancient suit of armour and sword. The Claw of Pytharia, which had been dormant in one of the gauntlets, cut off his hand with the sword and grafted itself in place. The demonic spirit of the claw increased his fighting skills, but made it difficult for him to control his anger. John Chan was a member of Primal Force throughout that series's 15 issue run.This was obviously someone's pretentious superhero revamp of the Sword and sorcery Clonan with a Corum demon hand.Steven Seagle was then beaten by Steven Seagal . Alternate versions of Claw have had cameo appearances in titles such as Sandman #52 (1993), Swamp Thing #163 (1996) and Starman (vol.2) #55 (1999).DC Comics simply doesn't know when to retire a bad idea.Just you created Superman,Batman and Wonder Woman,doesn't make everything you publish a gem.So fuck this annual PC turd. Red Sonja Edit See also: Red Sonja In 2006, with the popularity of sword and sorcery comics once again resurgent due to revivals of Conan by Dark Horse Comics and of Red Sonja by Dynamite Entertainment, DC began to publish new Prince Duncan Silverclaw material through their Wildstorm imprint. The character first returned in Red Sonja /Claw The Unconquered: Devil's Hands (March, 2006) a crossover limited series featuring Red Sonja which is co-published by Dynamite Entertainment and written by John Layman and pencilled by Andy Smith.Whoopy.Perha,Cohen's lawyer's need A cease and desist order.Not that would not stop them.They would retitle the character from A new Wildstorm Claw the Unconquered regular monthly title by writer Chuck Dixon and penciller Andy Smith debuted in June 2006. As of December 2006, the Claw monthly series has apparently run its course, ending with this version of Claw enslaved by demons from hell or a parallel universe, and the whole world doomed to demonic possession. The series gives Claw's full name as "Valcan Scaramax." It seems clear that Claw somehow either wandered back to his own world of Pytharia, or into some other world entirely, as nothing in the Claw series from Dynamite bore any connection to Howard's Hyborian realms.Please Dynamite Entertainment stop.Yes,just stop.Chuck Dixon .Your no Robert E Howard,despite writing Conan.Fuck you professionally stupid ass ship clown friends say.I am sure Captain Chicken Shit Larry Hans will defend your stupid ass. It is unclear if the new Wildstorm Claw stories feature the original 1970s version of the character or whether they adhere to a new continuity. Red Sonja's current iteration is supposed to be consistent with her 1970s Marvel Comics continuity, and the direct connection between Claw's revival and the crossover with Sonja seems to indicate that these new stories occur on Hyborian Age Earth (where Sonja's stories are clearly intended to occur). Strictly speaking, the crossover also means that this version of Prince Duncan Silverclaw co-exists with Conan (and indeed the Marvel Universe, as Sonja's original appearances did), though it is extremely unlikely that those connections were ever intended or will ever be acknowledged. With the Red Sonja book shifting of several years to tell the story of a new Red Sonja, a descendant of the previous one sharing the soul of the departed character, a new Prince Duncan Silverclaw appears: Osin, a former ally of Red Sonja, accepting the Curse of Prince Duncan Silverclaw, and the partial merge with the Jullah demonic entity, in exchange for being able to locate, train, and protect the new incarnation of her friend. References Edit Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.